


The Cat and the Cow

by tokidokisuiyobi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: 765 production idols are in this too but I'm not going to tag all of them, Animal Ears, Animal Transformation (Ears and Tail), Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Cat Girl, Cow Girl, Cute Bra, Cute underwear in general, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, Happy Sex, Huge Breasts, Lactation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain, Yuri, cute panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi
Summary: When Miku Maekawa finds out how she can become more animal-like, she uses this new discovery to enhance her idol charm, nya~!Then, when Shizuku Oikawa gets hold of this information, she figures she can put it to use in a similar way, but instead making herself more cow-like, moo~!However, somewhere along the line, Shizuku-chan ends up taking it a bit too far...
Relationships: Maekawa Miku/Oikawa Shizuku, Maekawa Miku/Tada Riina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, so maybe I'll make it a series if it's well-liked.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated.

“Good morning!” Haru Yuuki greeted Shuuko Shiomi with the rising sun, then smiled and presented a question,“What’s with your headband? I didn’t think you were the kind of girl to wear that kind of thing.”

Everyone in the room glanced over at her in curiosity.

“Oh, this?” the silver-haired girl replied, stroking one of the fox ears on top of her head “this isn’t a hair accessory -- It’s completely real. C’mon, touch them all you want!”

Haru extended her arm, reaching over to touch her friend’s animal ears. Upon contact, the owner flinched a little, but soon got used to it. Within only a few seconds, Shiomi was giggling gleefully as Haru ruffled her hair and fox ears in a frenzy, with other idols crowding around to get a good look.

“You’re right, they  _ are  _ real! How’d you do it?” Airi Totoki chimed in inquisitively, asking a question that most girls in the room were eagerly waiting on the answer for.

“Well...” The fox-eared girl started bashfully, twirling her hair around her finger “because my living and financial situations have been rough for a while now, I’ve been visiting the inari shrine near my house and praying to the Inari Okami before and after work every day recently, hoping to find improvement in my popularity and idol performance so my situation can recover!”

Airi gave a confused look.

“That doesn’t really explain the fox ears...”

“Well, I’m not one to say completely, but I’m pretty sure the Inari Okami has given them to me as a blessing for my patronage!”

Shiomi stood proudly as more idols came up to play with her ears, this lasting until she had to go and attend to her voice lessons.

  
  


“By the way, Sachiko-nyan” between bites of bento, Miku Maekawa changed the subject of their lunch break conversation. “Did you see Shiomi-nyan this morning?”

“I’m sure everyone has by now. She’s the topic of the day.”

“So you know about her…?”

Miku positioned her fingers upon her head like animal ears

“Oh, yeah, totally. If she actually thinks it’s going to make her more popular than me though, she’s in for quite a shock.”

“Well, putting that aside, apparently they’re real. Or, at least, that’s what the rumors say. Do you know how she got them, nya?”

“Of course! I was there when she explained it this morning. She gave some shlock about how she keeps visiting that dumb fox shrine hoping that it’ll make her a better idol, and how the fox god gave those ears to her as a blessing.”

“Oh… well, that’s kinda interesting, I suppose, nya” Maekawa said, now expressing disinterest.

“However!” Sachiko suddenly added “I know the real reason”

The cat-like girl perked up, and Sachiko continued.

“When the stars align in the way they’re aligned now, a strange phenomenon happens here on earth called ‘animal association’. This is where if you act like a certain animal, spend your time around them, think about them, read about them, talk about them, and so on, you will start to obtain features like them. When you do this, your body tries to adapt to your surroundings and behavior. That’s why Shiomi-chan now has those fox ears. Due to Thinking about those fox shrines and visiting them twice a day, she eventually became a little more fox-like. However, as long as the conditions for this phenomenon are still present, animal characteristics can still proceed or diminish, so Shiomi-chan’s fox ears will probably disappear soon as long as she stops constantly visiting those inari shrines.”

Miku’s body was frozen in disbelief.

“No way… nya…”

“Yep, you better believe it!” Sachiko said, as if she were bragging “there’s even old texts documenting the phenomenon, like these kinds of things happening to workaholic farmers and the like.”

“W-well… I’ve gotta go attend to business… or something, nya!” Maekawa said in a nervous manner, then gobbled up the last few bites of her bento and stood up from her seat. “See you later!”

“You too!” the other girl replied smugly.

  
  


“Producer-san! Why is there a cat running around here?!”

“You mean Maekawa-chan?”

“No, stupid! I mean  _ besides  _ her!”

The following morning, expressions of confusion and complaints could be heard from various idols upon seeing an orange-colored cat running around the room and jumping from chair to chair.

“It’s nyothing to worry abyout, nya” said the cat-like girl, crawling on all fours. “It’s just the nyew styudio pet, nya!”

The other idols in the studio shot her puzzled looks. This wasn’t anything too strange, but it was still a step up from before in her cat related shenanigans.

“Here, here, Akemi-nyan...” She called the fluffy animal, then picked it up in her arms as it approached.

After hearing an annoyed “I’m going to be taking this up with Producer-san!” from some other idol (probably out of jealousy), Miku decided it was time to get on with her idol work for the day, letting the cat down gently to sleep on a chair, then making her way out of the room with a couple more ‘nya’s.

  
  


By the time lunch break had passed, it seemed that most of the idols in the studio that day had either grown sick of the girl’s exaggerated behavior, or had grown accustomed to it. However, while doing some afternoon work alone in the studio, she found only one idol who decided to express her nonconformity.

“Umm… Maekawa-chan?”

Upon hearing those words and feeling a light tap on her shoulder, the brown-haired girl turned around with a “Nya?”

Standing to meet her at medium height was another girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes, giving an innocent and playful aura: Oikawa Shizuku. Taking the cat-girl’s meow as a sign of having captured her attention, she proceeded to present her question.

“I’ve been wondering… why are you acting like a cat so much more than usual today? Did something good happen?” Shizuku inquired curiously.

“Uh-huh, Uh-huh!” The feral female nodded her head up and down, then continued in a know-it-all tone “I’ve received some very good news from Sachiko-nyan! I don’t know if you’ve seen Shiomi-nyan recently, but she got fox ears, and they’re not fake at all, nya! Sachiko-nyan told me that this is because of a rare phenomenon where humans can obtain animal features by doing things like spending time with, acting like, and thinking about a certain animal, nya. It’s because your body tries to adapt or something like that, nya!”

The farm-girl stood still in thought for a few moments, then presented yet another question.

“...So that means that if I do the same things as you are, but with cows, I’ll become more cow-like? Like, I’ll grow cow horns and a tail and things like that?”

“Yep, that’s absolutely correct, nya!”

Shizuku’s eyes suddenly widened and her face lit up with joy. Bursting with energy, she grabbed her conversation partner’s wrists and leaned in closer.

“This is my big chance! I’m supposed to be the official cow-loving idol” The girl proudly declared, barely able to contain her excitement “This means that from now on I can put all my work and energy towards becoming the cutest cow-idol ever… moo!”

Shizuku’s cheerfulness and passion was so contagious that Miku was also starting to get riled up. She felt glad to help a fellow idol, and she enjoyed having someone interested in something she was working on, and sharing the experience with them. Now gleefully grinning at each other with the air around them full of energy, Shizuku continued.

“I may need you to help me a little, though” The idol admitted “you seem to be the expert here. Can you give me some tips at least… moo...?”

“Oh, I’m no expert” The other idol replied bashfully “I got all this information from Sachiko-nyan anyway. I think the important thing is just to  _ be a cow _ as best as you can and put your heart into it, you know, nya? In any case, I’m sure we can help each other, okay, nya?”

“Yeah!” Shizuku said, nodding her head in satisfaction.

After both idols waved and said their goodbyes, one of them practically danced through the doorframe and out into the hall, and the other meowed to herself in satisfaction, feeling a little better than she did before.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, most of the other idols present in the studio began focusing their annoyance on the newly enthusiastic cow-girl, who was noticeably following the cat’s example from yesterday. However, this particular idol paid no mind, knowing that her work came before everything else. Already dressed in her favorite cow-themed stage outfit, she promptly went to attend to her idol work for the day, disappearing into the studio hallways with a spirited “MOO”.

However, despite achieving better results in her dancing lessons, the other animalistic idol felt unsatisfied with her efforts. Now taking a seat across from her girlfriend and other member of their idol duo ‘asterisk’, Riina Tada, upon the arrival of lunch break, she expressed her feelings.

“Why is this taking so looooong? I don’t really feel any different, and nothing’s really happened...”

“Yet” The rock’n’roll idol reminded her “It’s only been a day, you know. Besides, the weekend’s coming up. From there, it should be a breeze!”

“Yeah, I know” Maekawa replied, still with slight disappointment, while taking out her bento box “I was thinking of spending most of my time at the cat cafe not far from here”

“Nuh-uh-uh!” a voice scolded her beyond the boundaries of her eyesight. “I made a special lunch for you today!”

The cat-girl turned her head somewhat, ending up face to face the golden-haired Fredrica Miyamoto, who lifted a special bento box out of her bag, then let it down gently onto the table in front of her. 

“Eat up!” The french girl exclaimed cheerfully “and tell me how much you love it! I really don’t mind bringing you more!”

“Thank you so much, nya!”

The reply was delivered in a delightful manner, that of which dwindled significantly once the box had been opened. The bento that Frederica had specially made for Miku was unexpected, yet distinctly fitting, consisting of a small bowl of cat kibble, a small container of milk, and a bit of cooked fish. At first, the cat-girl thought it was a mean-spirited prank, however, judging by the other girl’s honest expression, she soon came to the conclusion that this girl actually meant good-will and only wanted to help. Making sure to avoid the fish, Miku grabbed a handful of kibble and shoved it into her mouth, then immediately washed it all down using some of the milk provided.

“Well? How is it?” the generous chef eagerly inquired, Riina also leaning in, curious about her answer “I cooked the salmon myself!”

“L-lovely…!” The feline replied, trying to hide her fairly uneasy expression to avoid hurting her peer’s feelings “I really liked the milk. If you bring a spoon and more milk next time, I could combine it with the kibble and make it into a cereal. That way, It’ll go down easier, nya.”

With that, she devoured another handful of kibble, then another sip of milk, almost finishing off both. Then, she eyed the home-cooked fish. Despite her love of cats, she had only ever harboured distaste for fish. Sadly, she didn’t have the heart to tell the generous idol who had poured her heart into making her a lunch that she didn’t like fish and that she didn’t want to eat it. Gathering all of her courage and willpower, she used her chopsticks to quickly shovel down a few bites of fish, then gave her feedback.

“Tastes great…!” The cat replied with more ease than before. Despite hating fish with a passion, she had to admit, it was well prepared. Now having tasted it herself, she discovered that she found it at least preferable compared to the kibble. Maybe this girl was a better cook than she thought. That would make sense, being half-french and all. Upon quickly finishing the last few bites of her milk, kibble, and salmon bento, Maekawa returned the decorative bento box to the playful idol beside waiting beside her.

“I’m glad you liked it! I’ll make sure to bring you more once the weekend’s over” The french idol said, slipping the box back into her bag, then waved and made her exit with a “Later!”

After replying with her own goodbye, the cat then looked straight forward, catching a sympathetic expression from her lover, and a few seats away, catching the predictable sight of Sachiko trying to hold in her laughter. Now that the time allotted for lunch break had pretty much expired, Miku briefly expressed annoyance at fellow idol’s immaturity, then drew her conversation to a close in preparation to continue her idol work.

  
  


“Uh, Oikawa-chan? What are you doing, nya?”

The older idol turned slightly to face the one behind her, that of which turned out to be her new friend, Maekawa. While making her way home for the day, Miku passed by a grassy park not far from the studio. This time, however, she ended up catching a glimpse of someone familiar who seemed to be crawling on her hands and knees.

“Not much” Shizuku replied confidently as the other girl made her way closer “just being a cow, that’s all, moo!”

“By eating grass?”

“Is there something wrong with that? I was just trying to follow your example, and Sachiko told me that you ate kitty kibble for lunch today.”

“That’s true… nya...” the cat girl admitted as she hung her head dejectedly “just make sure you’re not doing this so out in the open, or others may think you’re a weirdo and word will spread. You don’t want to ruin your reputation”

“There’s nothing shameful about being a cow, moo!” Shizuku sternly replied through a mouthful of grass. “If this were to ruin my reputation, then so be it!”

Maekawa expressed surprise at the amount of dedication her new friend already possessed, but she also found it fairly admirable, so she decided to give her some words of encouragement. However, needing to get home and finish off her day, the girls soon wished each other a good weekend and went their separate ways, eager to see what the next week had in store for them.

  
  


“Good morning!” Haru Yuuki greeted Miku Maekawa with the morning sunrise “What’s with your headband? It looks  _ especially  _ real today”

“Oh, this?” the brown-haired girl replied, stroking one of the cat ears on top of her head “not a hairband this time, sorry! They’re actually real, nya. Wanya feel?”

Haru reached forward to touch her the other idol’s animal ears. Upon contact, the feline quickly started to show satisfaction. Within only a few seconds, Miku was practically purring as Haru ruffled her hair and cat ears in a frenzy, with other idols shooting them heavy stares.

“Well, I’m glad you seem to love these things just as much as I do, but I’m going to have to get started on my idol training now! See you around!” She forced herself to say after finally snapping out of her cat-care induced trance, then proceeded to make her way out into the hallways of the studio.

During a portion of free time later that day, however, the cat happened upon a chance meeting with her new friend.

“Hey! Miku-chan!” Shizuku excitedly called over to her. “Guess what!”

“Nya?” the other girl replied plainly.

“Feel around right here” Shizuku said, guiding Miku’s hand to the top of her head. It was then that Miku noticed something peculiar. Brushing her friend’s short hair aside she could vaguely feel two hard bumps across from each other, and upon discovering them, her eyes suddenly widened.

“N-nice work, nya! You’re making progress so quickly!”

“Oh, It’s nothing! Only a weekend at Oikawa ranch eating grass and I’ve already gotten myself a budding set of horns!”

The girls’ upbeat conversation could be heard from the hallway as it continued, then, after who knows how long, both decided to call it a day and part ways.

  
  
  
  


“Oikawa-chan~!” Miku Maekawa pounced into the room alongside Riina Tada, then greeted her developing friend. “we’ve got some time to kill before dance practice, so I thought I'd drop by, nya!”

About two weeks had passed since Miku’s cat-ear debut, but by now her progress had practically left it buried in the past, forever to be known as her humble beginnings. Along with the cat ears that had formed on top of her head, a long cat tail gradually grew from just above her cute rear. Then, her teeth became sharper and more fang-like and her fingernails and toenails became sharper along with it. Lastly, she only recently started to become more agile, helping her to excel in aspects of her idol work such as dance and general stage performance.

Her and Shizuku had been constantly sharing and comparing results during this time, and today was no exception. In fact, whenever they had free time in the studio together, they would exchange notes and thoughts on how their animal sides had been progressing. However, not having seen Shizuku over the weekend, the cat couldn’t help but notice how much the cow’s appearance had changed. After entering the room and noticing exactly that, she briefly examined the girl, going over her previous mental notes while pairing them with her newly made observations.

Shizuku’s cow horns and floppy cow ears had completely finished forming on the top of her head quite a while ago, and a long cow tail grew from the small of her back shortly after. Miku also felt that Shizuku had started to become a little lazier, which also resulted in her gaining a little extra weight throughout her body, though not being enough to impair her looks, but still enough to add a bit to her hips along with the rest of her curvy figure. Despite it not really being all that much of a detriment, Miku still decided not to bring that part up. 

However, there was one final aspect of development that no one could avoid bringing up nor fail to notice no matter how hard they tried. Shizuku’s biggest change, by far, were her breasts. By the time all of her and Miku’s other animal-like features are pretty much finished forming, the cow-girl’s breasts were being supported by the biggest bras you could find on store shelves, and by the time they both said their goodbyes right before the weekend, the poor thing appeared to be heavily strained by the large endowments rather than providing them support. Now, standing before her cat-girl friend after a weekend’s worth of progression, the cow-girl presented herself proudly, her bust size now far exceeding the size of basketballs.

“Well? What do you think?” Shizuku proudly boasted after making a scene of trying to squeeze her enlarged assets through the door frame “I tried my best and made the most of my weekend, moo!”

She then followed up with a smile and a cute pose while Miku quickly regained her composure.

“Looking good, nya!” The cat said, cheerfully reassuring her friend “Your charm point really has gotten quite the boost in size!”

Shizuku flashed a contented expression, and Miku continued.

“I guess now you can pretty much drop this whole thing, and I'll probably do the same soon too” the cat concluded in a gloomy, yet fulfilled tone. However, her claim was immediately challenged by the girl in front of her.

“What?! Why!? I’m having so much fun! Aren’t you too? I thought you were super excited to try this!”

Miku, being met with a million questions a minute, became tempted to retract her statement, but decided to explain herself after being calmed down for a second by her cool-headed gf.

“Uh… Oikawa-chan just calm down and think for a second. How much more cat-like can I become? How much more cow-like can  _ you  _ even become? I feel like we’re pretty much at the end of our run, aren’t we? Sure, we can still continue to make sure the effects don’t disappear so quickly, but we don’t have to go so hard anymore, especially if we don’t experience any strong effects after this. We can put the energy we put towards this into other things instead, like our core idol work!”

Shizuku still looked unamused, then let out a hearty “MOOOO!” in protest.


	3. Chapter 3

“Five-hundred-thirty-six… Five-hundred-thirty-seven… Five-hundred-thirty-eight!”

In the studio lounge, Frederica counted in her french accent as she, Riina, and Miku stretched multiple measuring tapes around Shizuku’s ceaselessly advancing bosom.

“Congratulations! Your bust measurement is currently Five-hundred-thirty-eight centimeters!”

“No way! Seriously!?” Shizuku burst out excitedly “I can’t believe I finally surpassed the 500 centimeter milestone!”

While the Cow had her little celebration, the others lowered their measuring tapes and rolled them up, preparing them to be put away. This is when they’d usually gather the farm-girl’s outfit and help her put it back on, but today was different. Today was the day that she had officially outgrown her wardrobe of idol fashion. Well, to be completely truthful, she had already done so quite a while ago, but everyone was so busy with other things that they didn’t have time to deal with the growing girl’s idol wear. Therefore, every practice session or rehearsal, she would squeeze herself into some flashy costume to the soft melody of stitches popping, until eventually…

**_SCHRRRRIP!_ **

Shizuku was left standing in the studio, her top still technically holding out and attached to her body, but ultimately ruined nonetheless by a large rip that had formed through the middle. After a moment of shock, she quickly got back down to business and started to pull the fabric off her body, still concerned, yet too resolute to feel much embarrassment. The growing idol knew that this had been a long time coming and, with a mix of delight and nervousness brewing inside of her, she internally began to form arrangements to prepare for what her future may hold.

“...and that takes us to right now!” Riina finished, getting Frederica all caught up on the situation at hand “I can’t believe it all happened so long ago… Though it feels like just yesterday.”

“But Tada-chan, that last part did happen just yesterday! I know at least that much.”

“Oh, yeah, totally! It’s a figure of speech…or something! Anyway, it seems like Mrs. Moo over here has been wearing oversized shirts as every-day casualwear. Though, even that simple solution won’t fly for much longer, assuming she continues at the rate that she has been. But at least she can still stay decent and covered up for the time being, despite the situation going on with her idol stagewear, y’know?”

Miku took hold of her peer’s vast piece of loungewear and raised it over her head, draping it over her 500cm knockers and covering them only somewhat adequately, that of which prompted her to put some more effort into pulling the bottom down, making the most of the limited piece of fabric.

“Uh, by the way, nya” the cat added “Aren’t those a little heavy for you?”

“Hmm...” The cow pondered, gathering her feelings on the matter, “they are a little heavy, I suppose... but it ain’t anything a farm girl like me can’t handle!”

As she said that last part, she proudly flexed her bicep, her tail happily swishing back and forth behind her. The cat continued.

“Well, even taking into account the miracle that those things don’t need support, you’ll still need to dress properly, nya. Now that we’ve recorded your new measurements, go consult the fashion experts and see what they can do about your stage outfits, casual wear, and, most importantly, your underwear. You shouldn’t be going out braless in only an extra-large t-shirt, especially with the way you are now.”

Tail shaking and ears twitching, Sachiko and Frederica stood back and watched as cat scolded the cow just as a mother would to her daughter. When her tirade finally reached its finale, the french idol playfully chimed in for one last word.

“I can really see why you two are so popular now, especially you, Oikawa-chan! I wish I could follow your example, but that wouldn’t work well with my love for fashion, so that’s a total no-go” she said enthusiastically, as if she were cheering on her most beloved heroes. “With your new found following, I’m sure you’d easily be able to afford almost any clothes modification you’d request, no matter the design or the measurements!”

“Wai…Nya!? What was that about us being popular?” The catgirl further inquired in a surprised tone “we’re not _that_ popular, are we?”

“That’s what I thought at first too, until the results of the weekly popularity poll were posted online this morning...” 

She then picked up her phone and played around with it for a few seconds before turning it away from herself to face the curious idol in front of her. Shizuku was at the top, snatching up the #1 spot, while Miku herself sat right below her at #2. The amount of votes only being displayed on a bar graph as a percentage, Shizuku took 35% of the poll while Miku took 23% together devouring well over half the votes, leaving them towering above the rest. The most surprising thing, though, was the total amount of votes displayed under the entire poll. To stop it from being even more of a vanity competition, the people running the poll at least had enough decency to hide the amount of votes each idol had received, settling to only display the total votes for the poll instead. However, the total number of votes was much, much higher than usual, and you wouldn’t have to do the math to come to the conclusion that the sexy, oxen changes throughout Shizuku’s body and, to a slightly lesser extent, the cute, catty changes throughout Miku body were introducing a horde of new fans to the idol scene. 

Scrolling down to the comments section under the poll, her suspicions were proven right. The comments below were filled with moos and yearning comments (plus a few unexpected envious comments) about Shizuku’s recently enlarged curves, along with a still respectable amount of nyaas of praise directed towards Miku.

The cat finally looked up from her fellow idol’s phone, bewildered.

“Honestly?” The cat’s girlfriend questioned in an astonished tone “I can’t believe you haven’t looked at this morning’s poll results yet”

“I… I can’t believe it… Nya...”

“Huh? Let me see! Let me see!”

Suddenly interested, the cow made her way to the cat’s side and leaned forward, quickly adopting a deeply joyous expression and voicing her own response.

“I’m so, so glad to see everyone finally loving cows just as I do! It’s like I’ve finally opened everyone’s eyes to their cuteness and charm! Moooo!” Her hands were now clasped together as if in prayer, expressing her utmost thankfulness just as Shuuko did at the Inari shrine weeks ago. Then, flashing the other idols with a determined expression, she added “I promise, I will work towards becoming as much of a cow as possible, and I’ll show japan the appeal of cows using my growing popularity!”

With fire in her eyes, she then turned to her close feline friend and grabbed her hands together, practically shaking with excitement, inciting an annoyed ‘hey now!’ from the messy, brown-haired idol.

“And you, my dear friend Maekawa-chan! We will keep on helping each other, just like before! If this is the power of five-hundred centimeters...”

The cow’s tail was flicking left and right with more energy than ever, but the cat didn’t take notice, for her eyes glued to its huge, jiggling prize udders instead.

“Then here’s to five-hundred more, MOOOO!”

The room went quiet, and no one questioned or opposed the #1 most popular idol -- not even the idol in second place.


	4. Chapter 4

“Puu-haaaah!”

Miku Maekawa detached her mouth from her best friend’s swollen nipple five-hundred centimeters later, with a narrow stream of clear white milk dribbling down her chin. Having just finished their fourth performance as a duo together, the cat and cow had now retreated backstage to have some alone time and rest up. Despite her eyelids fluttering with fatigue, the cat thrust her face into the cow’s large areola once again, downing as much milk as she possibly could. Her thirst for milk had elevated greatly within the past few weeks, and now she craved it almost as much as a real cat. In return, her bovine friend provided it for her, further contributing to their nigh unbreakable bond.

However, the cat knew that the other member of asterisk would be jealous if she knew about this, but she knew that she had no choice but to come clean sooner or later. She had hardly even had a good chance since this started, but in the blink of an eye, it had become a regular thing between the two. It all started just a few weeks ago, after finishing a group rehearsal. During her short walk to the changing room, the cat was quickly pulled into the washroom by none other than the cow herself. Now that they were alone, the cow revealed two dark patches on the front of her outfit, covering the middle of her breasts. The cow undid her top and began milking herself into the sink, and, after helping for a few seconds, the cat was suddenly struck by a better idea, convincing her to shove her friend’s right nipple directly between her lips. And ever since then…

“I think they’re just about empty now, moo!” Shizuku informed with a light smile, her body reacting to that last ‘moo’ by squirting out one last burst of milk. “We better get ready now, the others will be here soon.”

The cat girl’s labored breathing audible in her attempt to catch her breath, she licked her lips thoroughly as she rose from her hands and knees. Once back on her feet, she looked down, noticing that something was amiss. It had come to her attention that, naturally, during her ravenous feeding sessions, her blooming bosom would sometimes slip right out. So, as if it were nothing, she casually adjusted her stylish brassiere by gracefully scooping up her swollen assets and plopping them back into place.

She took note of their appearance, noting how dreamlike her reality had become. Her modest, 85cm bust measurement had been completely obliterated a short while ago. Sitting nicely against her ribcage were two globes whose size just barely surpassed the size of basketballs, their tops stained with droplets of milk at this point in time. When they had first started blossoming, it had her a little startled to say the least, though at first she just chalked it up to puberty or natural growth in general. However, she decided to ask Sachiko, the know-it-all, to clear up any misconceptions. As Sachiko suggested, it was either due to heavy consumption of the milk that had been erupting from Shizuku’s udders, or that by now Shizuku had become such a cow that the cat was starting to pick up some traits just by hanging out with her. In the end, it could be really be either of these theories… or both, I suppose. Either way, it’s not as if the cat minded it at all. In fact, she’d even go so far as to say that she welcomed the slight increase of puffiness added to her rear end, which was generously also shared with her supple thighs, and she gladly accepted the substantial ‘size up’ that had been bestowed upon her womanly orbs. Though, substantial as they may be, they hardly even compared to the pair belonging to the girl in front of her.

The cow, formally referred to as Shizuku Oikawa, rested her plump tushie almost immediately in front of the greedy kitten. Almost. That being said, there was still a fair amount of distance between the two idols, that of which was occupied by none other than the aforementioned cow’s prized udders. Those of which, by this point, had proudly blossomed to a size that had now begun to eclipse the rest of her body. Still making sure to stay decent appearance-wise (following not only the agency’s orders, but also the law itself), her upper half was shielded by a gargantuan cow print undergarment rigged with heavy-duty shoulder straps, re-enforced hooks, extra-durable fabric, and thick padding inside the cups. She didn’t wear just that in public though, of course. While performing and practice, she would don her usual idol wardrobe, though now it had been modified to more accurately fit her ever-growing curves, and during her more normal day-to-day activities (such as autograph sessions and fan-meets) she would be enveloped in similarly adjusted street clothes. Yet, at this moment, the cow’s attire had been temporarily retired for relaxation purposes.

“That’s right… we have to get ready... nya” Miku affirmed to herself, lazily rousing from her satisfied stupor. She then sauntered off towards the neatly prepared selection of clothes, stripping down to her own cute, custom-made, cat-print underwear, then covering back up using the provided shorts and tank-top, complementing the mild weather outside. Next, she picked up what appeared to be a mini parachute made of fabric, walked back to her fellow idol, and, after clumsily shifting cloth around in her arms for a few moments, gently draped it over the other girl’s head, making sure not to get it caught on her horns.

“Uh… Can you also get me something to cover up... down there… moo...” The half-dressed girl requested sheepishly.

“Sorry… I guess I can pick something out, but you’ll have to wait a few minutes to wear it, since you’re too heavy for me to help you put it on” the fully dressed girl replied, squatting down and slipping the hefty udder she had been using just a few minutes ago back into the cup of her specially designed lingerie as best as she could muster, then tugging the edge of the t-shirt down to hide it all.

However, one more fun fact that should be made clear about that specialty cow-print mechanism the cow-girl is wearing: It is worn strictly fashion purposes only. Well, maybe that’s not the best word to use, but you get the idea. Call it what you want, fashion, style, outward appearance, etc. The main point is, it doesn’t actually provide any support. I mean, how could it? So, instead of her bra, the  _ certain something _ that gives her support and allows her to get around is actually… 

“Hey hey! We’re back~!”

Riina Tada popped into the room and greeted the two, with four Idols marching through the door after her: Sachiko Koshimizu, Shuuko Shiomi (whose fox ears had disappeared by now), Frederica Miyamoto, and Kanade Hayami.

“Nya-llo~ I’m glad you all were finally able to show up!” Miku replied to the greeting warmly, then gripped a dark pair of cargo shorts and held it up for Shizuku to see. “How’s this look? It has lots of pockets, seems like your kind of thing, nya.”

“I’ll take it!” was the response given, which prompted a reply from one of the guests.

“Alright, looks like you two could use a little help. Especially you, dear Oikawa-chan!” Kanade spouted on cheerfully. 

With that, the five of them gathered around the cow-girl’s prized assets and readied up, crouching down and sliding their hands under the bra cups. Now, on the count of three, the idols hoisted the load upward in unison, and the girl attached stood upright as if on cue. Now it was the cat’s turn to act. Quick and agile, she pulled the chair out from behind the cow and held the pair of shorts out at her feet, then pulled them up to cover her matching cow-print undies once shorts’ sleeves had been stepped in.

“There we go! Maekawa-chan, Oikawa-chan, are we ready to head out?”

“Nya!”

“Moo!”

The two each gave an affirmative trademark reply, spurring all seven idols to start their journey, kicking off with squeezing one particular idol through the doorway. Despite having done it already to get them into the room in the first place, it was still difficult enough enough to be thought of as a decent challenge. However, despite being both demanding and challenging at times, none of the girls couldn’t possibly name a part of this job that they didn’t find worth the pay. Upon being initially offered this task by Producer, Riina, Frederica, and Sachiko weren’t particularly surprised. On the other hand, the additional two girls proved to be in for a bit of a surprise. Yet, after some consideration, they all accepted. 

Even then, though, there were still some misgivings floating around the agency. Discussions between this group of idols consisted of things along the lines of: “Why doesn’t Producer-san just stop her or discourage her from going any further with this?” “Must be the money, honestly. An agency like this as got to get by somehow”, “Yeah! She’s right! Plus, why would an idol agency try to decrease an idol’s popularity? It makes no sense when you think about it”, “Well, I don’t mind the extra money, even if I have to carry around Oikawa-chan’s huge breasts”, “I don’t know… I don’t wanna be touching any breasts except for Maekawa-chan’s”, “Shut up! I don’t wanna hear about that!”, “Y’know what? I agree. And plus, we’re idols! We should be giving each other a helping hand whenever it’s needed, not only when money is involved”, “Well... I don’t think I’d go that far. On that subject, though, Oikawa-chan is going to end up spoiled this way, don’cha think? Doesn’t this just teach her that her popularity can buy her anything, with no consequences for her actions?” “Oh, don’t worry about that. She’s a good girl and you know it.” “Yeah, I suppose so...”

Yet, at the end of all this discussion, here they all were, squeezing the cow’s titanic tits through the doorway of the backstage area, lugging her cow-like feminine charms over to the autograph table. The travel from here to there would take a few minutes, so, holding her girlfriend’s hand with her left, Miku used her free hand to slip her phone out from her shorts pocket and…

“Oh my god! Omigod omigod omigod! Oikawa-chan, Riina, you’ve got to see this!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t really look right now. What is it?”

“Yeah, sorry, me neither”

“Our show next week has sold out!” 

“Oh? What’s so special about this one?” Frederica inquired, expressing her curiosity.

“It has a capacity of 100,000 people, and there’s a backstage meet-and-greet with fans before and after! On stage, we’ll debut a new song and dance written by Oikawa-chan, Riina and I ourselves!” the cat said dreamily with her hands clasped. “It’s also a collaboration with 765 production, which I thought would be fun. Plus, I thought they could use some of our popularity.”

“Well, we’re on the VIP list, right? give me the details and I’ll make sure I’m there cheering you on!” The french idol reassured enthusiastically, the other four idols following suit by nodding and expressing agreement along with her. Maekawa took one last look at her phone, then returned it to her pocket, still embraced by a warm, fuzzy feeling. This was her biggest event yet, and she knew that she had to make sure it goes perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

Lights dimly turn on.

Music fades in.

The crowd of 100,000 goes wild as the silhouette of two mountainous human udders is revealed.

There Shizuku stood in the middle of the stage, dressed in her signature cow outfit. A frilly cow-print skirt with rings decorating the waistband tried its best to cover her massive rump. A divided cow-print sling held her enormous breasts, leaving a substantial cleavage window in the middle, held in place by a belt at the bottom of the sling, fastened around her ribcage, and a belt at the top of the sling, fastened (lightly) around her neck, with a cowbell attached. Cow-print Socks and sleeves wrapped snugly around her arms and legs. Normally, this outfit would also include horns, cow ears, and a cow tail, but she didn’t need those now that she had the real deal. 

However, the real star of the show here was the cow’s milkers. After all, it was the only part of her that the audience could actually see. There they stood, much, much taller than her, and several times wider, easily. How big were they now? Shizuku didn’t actually know, nor did anyone else, for that matter. In order to prepare for this concert, the personnel in charge of the idol wear were only given a rough estimate of her expected measurements in advance, and even then, her gigantic cow sling was feeling a little tight. So then, all she could do was guess. 1000cm? No, that’s way too low. 2000cm? 2500cm? Or… possibly… no way… It can’t be! Or maybe… just maybe… 3000cm? Just thinking about it made her knees weak with delight. 

On both sides of her, the other stars of the show kept the cow close company: the two members of asterisk. Just standing there, the cat proved that her charm points didn’t just stop at sharp fangs, a furry tail, and a pair of soft ears. Wearing her favorite cat-themed stage outfit (minus the ears and tail) Miku Maekawa stood proud from behind Shizuku’s enormous assets, Miku’s own having blown up to the size of overinflated beach-balls within the past week, her restrictively small pawprint top struggling to contain her modest (by comparison) curves. Similarly, her cute, red miniskirt was making every effort to cover her overflowing ass-cheeks, and, a little lower, her thighs gently smushed into each other as she stood upright, ready to present herself to the roaring crowd as soon as the song and dance would allow. Riina, however, was wearing a similarly themed outfit, yet it strived to match Miku’s and Shizuku’s in the spirit of skimpiness, opting to wear the frilly bikini often used in her photoshoots.

Suddenly, the music became more upbeat, and two more silhouettes showed themselves, running out to the left and the right from behind Shizuku. Then, the crowd roared even louder as lights suddenly went from dim to bright, revealing not only the silhouettes on stage, but also revealing the cow’s true greatness. The humongous slings of her top tightly digging into her flesh, her extensive areolas peeking out from under them, her immense nipples desperately poking through the fabric and creating little bumps in their fiercely erect state. Lastly, between the two fabric slings, the cow flaunted numerous black marks, so small that only those in the front would be able to tell what it was. What those lucky few noticed, however, was the scribbles of thousands of girls and boys from the fan meet and greet backstage that took place only hours earlier. “You’re so beautiful! I wish I had a body like yours ❤”, “Moo moo~”, “I love you Shizuku!”, “Cutest farm girl”, “White liquid here ➜”, “Lewdest idol”, “Titty monster” -- Just to name a few. Shizuku always wanted to do something as playfully scandalous as having her cleavage signed, but she was always told it was against the rules. With her newfound popularity though, she decided to ask once again. After all, with all the free space on her chest, she figured there’s no better time than the present. In response, Producer reluctantly gave her permission, allowing it only just this once. But, in the end, Shizuku found that she couldn’t see what people were writing on her. Meanwhile, the other idols assisting her were all too busy and too shy to deal with all the naughty signatures that were being written across her mammaries. Thankfully, though, she didn’t really mind either. She was just happy she was being signed by her fans in the first place. 

Just giving the cow enough time to proudly show off her fan signs, the intro to the song then started to reach its end, leading into the core of the song and dance. One figure after another made their way out from behind the cow’s enormity and joined the first two, each dressed as a different farm animal: Makoto Kikuichi dressed as a bunny, Chihaya Kisaragi dressed as a pig, Yayoi Takasuki dressed as a sheep, Iori Minase dressed as a horse, Haruka Amami dressed as a dog, Yukiho Hagiwara dressed as a rooster, Ritsuko Akizuki dressed as a goat, and Azusa Miura dressed as a beautiful swan, with the Futami twins dressed as her two ducklings

Once each idol from 765 production had shown themselves, each one of them slipped their hands under Shizuku’s massive mammaries and, using the music’s rhythm as a cue, lifted them up and turned them around, revealing the rest of the cow to the audience, as well as the cat, who kept her place beside the cow, and the cat’s girlfriend, who took on the role of a farm-girl, yet she was dressed like one who was getting ready for a day at the beach. The crowd went wild once more. The cat and her lover then turned around and started her part of the dance routine, at the same time revealing their very own fansigns scrawled across their much less roomy chests. The cow, on the other hand, couldn’t turn herself around with the ease that the other idols could, a peculiarity that the dance routine they produced, as well as the 765 production idols made sure to accomodate for. So, in spite of her restricted mobility, she started dancing in her own way. With her shoulders turned slightly to slightly face the audience and with the ten 765 girls carrying the cow’s tremendous pair of udders themselves, she got ready to start singing.

“NYA~!”

“MOO~!”

In fact, it quickly became apparent that this was all the 765 production idols’ role in this performance really boiled down to. They were only here to move Shizuku’s massive udders around while her and Miku, the real stars of the show, took center stage. A brave business decision, taking the risk of displeasing 765 production fans, yet, they couldn’t really complain. There they were, in costume, performing. Not really dancing, but this was still a performance including them nonetheless. Plus, the cat and cow duo were so popular that they had fans even within the 765 production fanbase. It just goes to show that they really did have their audience locked down.

_ ♫ And surprisingly I found a friend, nya! ♪ _

_ ♫ I found a friend I’ll never forget, moo! ♪ _

_♫ Oh, what good company we make~!_ _♪_

The song was called “The Feline and the Bovine”, and it was written and produced by none other than feline and bovine themselves. It was a simple song full of “moos” and “nyaas”, with a melody and lyrics that were lighthearted and playful, and it illustrated the new found, unlikely friendship between stray cat and a farm cow, a thinly veiled analogy for the new found friendship between Shizuku Oikawa and Miku Maekawa, which their biggest fans should already know very well. 

Finally, the singing stopped and the music died down. Aside from the crowd, which was now chanting “encore”, the stage area was relatively quiet, allowing an opportunity for some idol chatter.

“Why did I have to be the one dressed up like a pig?”

“How long do we have to keep holding these?”

“Only for this next song, I think. Just hang in there.”

“I don’t think I’m having too much trouble, but I'm getting a little sweaty and It’s making my grip a little slippery.”

“Yeah, this is much more of a workout than I’m used to.”

“Is it just me, or are these things getting heavier?”

“Actually, now that you mention it, I think they are...”

Suddenly, the music started once more, cutting their conversation short. This time, for the encore, the song was just a cover of “Yumeiro Harmony”, a signature tune performed by Riina and Miku, with Shizuku now filling the backing vocal role, of course. However, they only got a few seconds into the song before trouble arose.

“AH!!” Haruka Amami let out a sharp squeal in surprise, the mountain of titflesh slipping out of both hands. From there started a chain reaction, the rest of the udder slipping out of the other girls hands due to a sudden lack of support, falling, and hitting the ground, in turn pulling the other one out of the other five girls’ grip and to the ground with it. Then, the force of gravity, paired with the extra swelling and weight that had accumulated during the concert caused a somewhat obvious, yet disastrous outcome. 

**_SHHHHRIIIIIIIP!_ **

As the sound of fabric ripping echoed throughout the venue, clearly audible over the music, Shizuku’s slightly uncomfortable expression quickly shifted into one of shame and embarrassment. Miku, upon hearing the sound, felt as if she was about to burst into tears. How could her special day go so wrong!? She was about to blow up and point the blame towards any of the 10 guest performers, but then she took closer notice of the cow’s situation.

Her extra-large, divided cow-print sling had ripped due to their weight and being dropped so suddenly, yet as her magnificent nipples were freed, a rich, creamy, white liquid gushing from them gracefully flew through the air. You could even see a clear outline where the scribbles from the fan event ended and began, outlining the forbidden area of her body, meant to stay covered up at all times.

_ Of course! That’s it! I was so busy preparing for the big event today and the day before that I forgot to milk Oikawa-chan before the show! Poor girl, she’s probably been holding it in for who knows how long! _

“Riina! Keep singing and cover my lines! I need to take care of the situation!”

Riina gave a nod of understanding, and the cat now knew very well what she had to do. She bolted over to Shizuku’s rescue, promptly falling to her hands and knees right in front of her left nipple, lending the crowd an eyeful of her inadequately covered tushie, which was being tightly embraced by a pair of cute paw-print undies. Now having grown much too large to fit inside her mouth, the cat had no choice but to improvise, instead settling to lick her friend’s head-sized nipple in a cat-like manner. This triggered a heavier flow of milk, spraying into the crowd and also onto her face, and the cat responded by guzzling it down as best as she could.

“Come on! Lend me a hand!” the cat called out to the 765 production idols onstage. However, all she received in return were looks of confusion and disgust. How could this be? Idols are always supposed to be there for each other. Despite this, the cat refused to give up, carelessly gorging herself upon her friend’s nourishing milk while thinking of Riina for encouragement. At least her dear lover knew how to lend her a hand when she needed it most.

Fresh off of their brusque refusal, the idols stood around confusedly as the music continued to play. Then, acting upon curiosity, Iori Minase decided to take a closer look at the show’s big star.

“EWWW! IS SHE SERIOUSLY GETTING OFF ON THIS?!”

There was Shizuku, leaning against her immeasurable udders, which were currently being licked by her best friend while forcefully spraying milk everywhere. The poor girl’s knees had become visibly weak and her chin had ascended, positioning her beet-red face towards the sky as she breathed heavily, making a spectacle for the other idols to see. Her body was caught in a whirlwind of twitches, spasms, and convulsions, the bell around her neck clanging loudly along with them, further drawing attention toward herself. Seeing as her frilly cow-print skirt had failed miserably to do its job, her fattened thighs very noticeably broadcast a certain glimmer, leading up to a darkened patch at the bottom of her knickers, this being the final piece of evidence proving how much of a lust-fueled mess she had hopelessly devolved into.

“W-what the…?” Haruka timidly said in confusion.

“Oh my god, I think she is!” Yayoi affirmed.

“Oh dear…” Azusa expressed her surprise in a comforting tone.

“Geez…” Makoto lamented sympathetically.

“Oikawa-chan’s a pervert~, ahaha!”

“Pervert Oikawa-chan~!” 

The futami twins teasingly blurted out their lines almost right after the other.

“D-don’t… Look…” The giant-breasted idol who, between erotically-charged moans and whimpers, feebly choked out in udder humiliation.

Reluctantly respecting her wishes and taking note of the song winding down and reaching its end, the 765 idols, in addition to Riina, turned their attention back to the other star of the show: the cat.

As the stream of milk seemingly began to die down to a light dribble, Maekawa took note of the strange sensation of her bare tummy making contact the cold, hard floor of the stage. With a few more licks and a few more squirts of milk, the steady stream of tasty liquid finally pulled the curtains on its little show. With that out of the way, the engorged kitten wobbled to her feet unsteadily, stumbling a bit, bestowing a flurry of jiggles upon her body before finally finding her balance, now standing before the 11 other idols. Almost appearing as if she was carrying an overdue litter of kittens, the satisfied feline’s round, bloated belly made itself known, her extra-large teats (which had slipped free of her bra, as they normally do during a feeding session) now perched up on top of her distended midriff while the waistband of her skirt and panties were being pushed down even further below, threatening to reveal even the slightest peek of her delicate womanhood. The idols looked at her, shocked at the truly indecent display. Well, all of them except Riina, who instead became flushed, her heart racing and her jaw agape as she was given a sneak-peek towards what her girlfriend’s body was on track to becoming. Then, the stuffed cat-idol opened her mouth, this time not to drink, but to finally speak, and raised her hand in the air, pointing upwards in a triumphant pose.

“I hope you all used that time to rest up…”

She then turned to the crowd and continued.

“The show must go on, nya!”


	6. Chapter 6

Backstage after the show had finally ended, heavy breathing interrupted by heavy breathing resounded behind locked doors. After practically racing into asterisk’s personal backstage dressing room, the two began their own exclusive aftershow, that of which began with Riina pinning Miku against the wall and sliding her tongue down her throat. Their tongues frantically danced with each other to the tune of rugged gasps, the sloshing of milk in miku’s belly also becoming audible thanks to her excited fidgeting.

“I love you Miku! I love you so much!” Riina stopped briefly to say.

“I love you too, Riina!”

In response, Riina loosened her stance on Miku slightly, proceeding to bring her knee up between her lover’s plump thighs until she was met with a soft, wet sensation. Miku tilted her head upwards and sharply let loose an erotic sound, then began to grind her inflamed pair of lower lips back and forth upon her companion’s thigh through the fabric of her soaking wet panties. While her partner was busy doing that, Riina occupied herself by using her right hand to grab a handful of kitty titty.

“Damn, Miku” Riina couldn’t help but let out a clumsy piece of dialogue, bringing down the mood a little, “I thought you were trying to be more cat-like. How’d these things become so huge?!”

“Oikawa-chan’s… Milk…” Miku let out, between rugged breaths. This wasn’t quite the way she wanted to reveal her feeding sessions to her lover, but now the cat’s out of the bag.

“Oh? Is that so? You’d drink some girl’s breast milk without a moment’s hesitation? I didn’t think you were that kind of girl” the boyish idol conveyed seductively, placing her left hand on her darling’s midsection, then slowly sliding it downwards, attentively tracing the gentle curvature of the kitten’s bloated belly, bringing herself closer and closer to her neatly trimmed pubic region.

“It’s what… cats… do… nya…” The busty idol replied back, coming increasingly close to reaching her climax as her partner’s fingers continued to make their way down her stuffed midsection.

“Is it? I had no idea!” Riina playfully replied as she suddenly brought her knee down, retracted her hand from the cat’s belly, and the other from her large breast, now using both of them to reach behind herself and undo her sky blue bikini top. Now being freed from her partner’s previously domineering stance, the kitty slumped down the wall into more of a squatting position. Now that her bikini top had been removed, the cool idol instinctively covered her own breasts using her forearm, though, when she remembered that the only company she currently kept was her loved one, she removed her arm, instead placing it behind said loved one’s tidy bob cut. With one quick push, she brought the cat’s head to her nipple, inciting a girly gasp from her lips.

“Here, have some of mine”

As the cat started suckled on her lover’s modest bust, satisfied as can be even though no milk was coming out, Riina’s left hand resumed where it had left off, creeping increasingly closer to the wetness down below. Finally, once her hand had reached the waistband of her partner’s skirt, and better yet, her knickers, she quickly dove her hand in, while using the other to remove them fully, and plunged her fingers deep into the kitten’s sopping wet pussy, inciting a surprised mewl. From there, all the tomboy had to do to bring all of Miku’s lustful feelings to their peak was to rub one of the pathetic cat-girl’s well known weak spots for a few seconds. As a result, the meowful idol thrust her hips forward, forcefully spraying her love juices onto her lover’s flat tummy, as if marking her territory.

Following the explosive finish, the frisky rock’n’roll idol scuttled up against the wall and leaned against her exceptionally sexy lover, who had already begun to fall asleep. Having noticed this, Riina gently grabbed her hand, leaned in for an innocent kiss on the cheek, then looked down at both of their bodies, saying one last thing before dozing off herself:

“No milk actually came out, huh. Would Miku like me more if I was more like Shizuku…?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Well, looks like it’s official. Our popularity has been on a steep uphill climb ever since the big event a while ago! At first I thought it may have been a temporary jump, but we’re taking up 93% of the popularity poll!”

Now back at the production studio, Miku Maekawa surfed the web on her phone, reported on their reputation as if it were the morning newspaper to her friend Shizuku Oikawa, who was right beside her. Her girlfriend, Riina Tada, was busy with dance practice today, knowing that her and Miku had a performance coming up in a few days. In fact, Shizuku had gotten so popular now that she could probably sell out and perform concerts all on her own. Well, that is, if she didn’t need help to move around. However, the cat didn’t mind doing another show with the cow every once in a while, especially if the fans demanded it. After all, the animalistic duo’s recent domination in the online fan polls came as no surprise to anyone at all, especially after the debut of the feline and the bovine, news about the two had spread all throughout Japan, reaching even those with no knowledge or interest in idol culture. Now, the streets, schoolgirls’ phones, and online message boards were filled with chatter about the two.

However, even without hearing the widespread gossip, it would only take anyone a simple glance at either one of the idols to understand their seemingly infinite following. Shizuku leisurely sat down on her knees, her vast expanse of breast flesh sprawling out in front of her, taking up a large portion of the room, with her pudgy belly hiding right underneath. Her legs had fattened up so much that, unless she spread them apart, they were sure to be pressing into and rubbing against one another at all times, creating a sturdy, yet plush support for her immense oxen rump, which, when standing, stuck out several feet behind her. It had now fattened up to such an extent that covering it up with any article of clothing had become a nigh impossible task, and even her underwear was having a hard time keeping it modest, visibly beginning to sink down between the two cheeks, while simultaneously digging into her soft skin. This all was complemented by her furry tail directly above, and her whole appearance was tied together by her horns and cow ears planted atop her head, partially hidden in her short, messy brown hair, and lastly, her hazel eyes and warm, million dollar smile.

“Hey, look here! Someone posted a new fanart of you!” The cow eyed her friend’s phone screen, which displayed a surprisingly well-drawn illustration of herself, a view from the side depicting her completely in the nude, standing in a large, grassy field surrounded by cows, waving and smiling gently at the viewer while milk gushes heavily from her massive nipples. Shizuku herself was quite tiny compared to her seemingly boundless globes, and even in contrast with her milky nubs, she was still quite small. 

“That’s so cute! I should feature it on my blog!” she expressed in a contented voice, her cheeks giving off a rosy glow. “The breasts are a little too big to be accurate, but I do hope that one day I can reach that size, MOO!”

“Sounds like you’ve got a new goal then, nya!” The cat enthusiastically encouraged, further feeding her inflated pride.

After all, this big kitty had also been graced with an encounter with some substantial developments since that particularly pivotal day. Her tummy had promptly returned to normal as she digested the several litres of milk, however, the young idol’s body soon found itself overwhelmed as the milk’s unusually intense side effects began to hit her at full force. Now, the results were more than evident. Under her cute long-sleeved shirt, her big fat cat tats were supported by an extra-large bra which, like Shizuku’s have for a long time, lacked a cup size, instead being categorized by the measurements used to make it. Her favorite, which she was wearing at the moment, was colored a bright crimson, adorned with little paw prints, the edges of the cups embellished with dainty snippets of lace. With this sturdy bra in place, her teats encompassed the immediate space in front of her, her cleavage line reaching over one meter forward and the bottoms of the bra nearly coming in contact with her knees. They were so big, in fact, that she couldn’t even wrap both arms around them, (though she’d tried countless times), yet, they were just barely shy of taking away her mobility. Though having her charm points being carried around by her fellow idols did seem very much alluring, regular exercises and her cat-like agility made it so that she could keep herself on her feet and moving for the time being. However, down below, right under her frisky tail, you’d find that her booty cheeks had each blown up to nearly the size of balance balls, with her wide hips following suit and her chunky thighs following their example in return, all coming together to make a pretty sensually swollen feminine region overall, which was only barely kept chaste by a cute little undergarment which featured a face of a cat and the word “NYAA~” stretched across her ass and greeting anyone taking a peek, this one being another one of her favorites. She also had equipped a plaid skirt that did pretty much nothing to hide her excessively bloated backside, a fact that she was acutely aware of, yet she made it known that she was deeply determined to keep wearing short skirts, claiming that they restricted her movement much less than shorts or pants. When putting everything together, her already cute face and demeanor, furry cat tail, pointy cat ears, and sharp cat fangs, now paired with her recent transformation, she had now transformed into an irresistibly charming idol quite befitting of the honorable 2nd place rank on the fan polls. 

“About that...” The cow raised an objection, somewhat deep in thought, “I don’t think I’ve become more  _ cow-like  _ for quite a while now, don’t you think?”

“Hmm… maybe, but it’s hard to tell now that you’re so big” The cat replied with her own thoughts, her body gently jiggling with every move she made. “I guess we’d probably have to measure you again and compare your measurements, nya.”

This part of the conversation inadvertently called on the attention of the brainy Sachiko Koshimizu, who popped through the doorway, as if on cue.

“You want to become more cow-like, Oikawa-chan? Even after all this? Have you forgotten the huge event a while back where one-hundred-thousand people saw your dumb nipples spewing goop everywhere and Maekawa-chan lapping it up while making a lewd display of herself? I’m surprised you two didn’t die over embarrassment right then and there, though I guess somehow it worked out well for you two in the long run.”

While both of the busty idols felt glad that she didn’t know the full extent of what went wrong during that event, the busty kitty shot Sachiko a mean look, then replied, “So? How’s that got anything to do with you? Nyaa!”

“Well, there’s a simple reason as to why Oikawa-chan hasn’t become more ‘cow-like’ lately, obviously referring to her stupid udders. That phenomenon that you two started recklessly exploiting a while ago has recently ended, and now with the universe back to normal, any and all transformations cannot be progressed further nor receded. Basically, no additional modification can be done in any way, and the two of you are now stuck the way you are until the stars alight once again in what… uh… 200 years or something?”

The cow pouted and the cat’s brow furrowed in annoyance as the Sachiko went on scolding them, while also taking the opportunity to praise herself.

“What did you two think was going to happen? Did you think that one day when you don’t feel like being all big and bulgy anymore, you’d just wish it all away? Everything’s good in moderation, y’know? You could’ve been cute, like me, the cutest idol to ever grace Japan, but you overdid it, you dumb cow” The youngest gloated smugly.

“H-hey now! You’re going a bit too far, don’t you think!?” Miku interjected in defense. However, the flat idol just kept right on going.

“Well? Was it all really worth it in the end? Maybe I’m missing out on something and I just don’t know it. Is it fun not being able to walk by yourself?” The girl then proudly strutted around the room, hopping a few times, then walking out of the room, then entering once again, and repeat. “Check this out. I can even fit through doorways no problem. Pretty cool, right?”

All eyes still on her, Sachiko hugged herself tightly, and then made a show of displaying her well fitting selection of normally-sized clothes.

“Look at these. I can go to the store and buy pretty much anything without worrying, not having to worry about it covering my body inadequately! Jealous yet? Sorry I’m not some weirdo who thought that fusing my genes with an animals’ for months would make me cuter and not some kind of freak.”

Then, she turned her gaze towards the cat, getting ready to finish her lecture.

“And  _ you _ ! I guess you can still be considered somewhat cute, though you’re really pushing it. Look at yourself. You’re practically bursting out of your clothes, which were custom made for you! How does that even happen? I can see your panties too, you perv!”

The cat’s face flushed red with embarrassment as she furiously pulled down the back of her skirt, but it didn’t make much of a difference. She already knew this obvious fact and was normally okay with it, but having it pointed out to her in a shameful manner was hard for her to take. 

“Like, aren’t you supposed to be a cat? No cat looks like this. Your body bloomed in such a lewd way because you were drinking Oikawa-chan’s milk, isn’t that right? Yeah, I remember now, because you came to me and asked about it when you first started growing. How could you just let yourself go like that? I get that you have cat urges now, but haven’t you ever heard of self-discipline? Ridiculous, you two, honestly.”

Then, finally, the fully human idol concluded her speech on a rather snobby tone: “You two may never live normal lives again because of all this, though I suppose whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing is up to you. Anyways, seems like you two will always be the studio’s literal cash cows, but I, on the other hand, will always be the world’s most perfect idol”

Haughtily showing off her smug expression, Sachiko was met with Miku’s angry glare paired with Shizuku’s deeply dejected demeanor, teary-eyed and on the verge of bursting into tears. With Miku having now taken up a stance indicating that she was ready to beat up the patronizing little girl, she hesitated, noticing the cow-like idol opening her mouth to speak for the first time during the lecture.

“S-so you’re saying” the massive moo-moo lamented at last, a lone tear rolling down her cheek, which was quickly joined by an additional one, “ **I’ll never grow any bigger than this…!?** ”

Both of the other idols suddenly became puzzled by the cow’s protest, though the cat quickly snapped out of it to console her friend.

“Sachiko-chan, don’t bully the poor girl!” Riina, having just gotten back from practice, yelled out from the hallway, bringing this sorrowful scene to a close. “Now look what you’ve done! You made her cry, damnit!”


	8. Chapter 8

Creaaaaaak...

The swaths of hay that covered the ground shifted slightly when the barn door opened, allowing the indoor space to be illuminated at last. For the big titty kitty Miku Maekawa, the sight that lay ahead had almost no effect at all, having quickly become used to it over the past few weeks. In fact, she had become so accustomed to it by now that at first, she didn't even anticipate the harsh reaction that was now being displayed by the guest that accompanied her.

Riina Tada, the rock 'n' roll heartthrob herself, gasped sharply before quickly covering her mouth with both hands in shock, inciting a spur-of-the-moment response from Miku.

"Oh, come on, nya!" the rotund cat girl reassured, though with a tad of nervousness in her voice. "You've seen her before, remember? We even did a show together not too long ago."

"Y-yeah, I know. I'm sure everyone has seen her at this point. But... not like this." the rock star answered, her words still a little shaky.

Presented within the entrance-way of the wooden barn that occupied the space just ahead of the asterisk duo was none other than an idol quite familiar to both of the two girls: Shizuku Oikawa, the cow-loving idol. However, due to a recent discovery resulting in some bizarre genetic modifications she had recently forced onto her already previously shapely body, she could barely even be said to resemble an idol anymore, or even a human, for that matter. Yet, as if stubbornly defying all that is thought to be possible, the farmgirl idol appeared inside the sunlight-illuminated shack, her bulky form, from her fairly fattened waist, to her blubbery rump, all the way down to her decently chunky calves, lay there on top of her two profoundly distended milk tanks, both of which had each bloated far past the point of being able to fit atop most concert stages. Though describing it just that is somewhat of an understatement, for the entirety of cow girl's body nearly filled the whole interior of the barn itself. A few accessories such as tail, ears, and horns were also present, yet not nearly as important, nor as visible. In addendum to the point about her lack of idol-like resemblance, it actually seemed that as of now, she more resembled...

"A cow..." Riina replied, still recovering from the sight before her "Shizuku's totally a cow!"

"You got it, nya!" The cat clapped her paws together with excitement "Nyand to think that it only took her being moved to a barn for you to realize." As if in direct response to the word 'cow' in which Riina had casually uttered, a fluffy tail flicked itself above the two flesh mountains, followed by a low, yet still somehow ladylike 'MOO'.

"Thanks for waking her up, by the way. That'll save me a few seconds."

"Uh- No problem...!"

Despite the myriad of funky smells that greeted the pair as they entered the barn, the tomboy had finally managed to regain her composure, no thanks to Miku, of course. That being said, that cat had undergone a similar phenomenon as the cow, resulting breasts so large that they practically looked exercise balls filled with water, and they took up so much space while hanging off the front of her body that they easily hid her splendidly chubby midsection from view. However, her fat cat tats were cradled right above her hips by her grand, thickly-padded bra, giving just enough space to show wobbly bottom-half, that of which struggled to be contained. In fact, pretty much anything Miku wore ended up desperately struggling to contain her overtly swollen figure, and every outfit she tried on made her look like a feline out on the prowl. Even now, when draped over Miku's body, a normal long-sleeved shirt and pleated skirt had been instantly transformed into an weapon of pure eroticism.

"Well, first things first, nya!" The kitten expressed her intent to get down business sooner rather than later, while at the same time making her way over to the fleshy mass on her left. Once there, she pointed to the opposite wall and spat out a command for her companion to follow. "Can you please grab one of those suction cups over there for me?"

At first, the flat-chested idol didn't know exactly where she was referring to, but upon a quick glance, she found that it was nigh impossible to miss. Two suction large cups with tubes attached to the ends had been mounted to the wooden wall of the barn. Wasting no time, she slung them over her shoulder and ran back to meet her friend. "Alright! got 'em!"

"Don't celebrate just yet, nya-hahaha!" Miku giggled as she collected the transparent cups. "This is one of the hardest parts!"

"Oh? And what's that, exactly?"

"Lift it up from the bottom! Dyon't be afraid to use your whole body!"

Upon saying that, the cat lightly pushed her hands into the mound of boobflesh as a brief demonstration. Now it was Riina's turn. After a couple of deep breaths in and out, the tomboy slid her hands between Shizuku's udder and the ground, then quickly pushed it upward, rolling it onto her shoulders and back. Now that the cow's nipple had been revealed, Miku quickly took the opportunity to slip the suction cup over it, the mound of flesh falling to the ground immediately after.

"Uh... that was a little uncomfortable, you know, having a super heavy human cattle's boob nearly crush me!" Riina let out in distress.

"You're in luck then - we only have to do it one more time. Plus, it gets easier the more you do it, trust me."

The other girl sighed in response and took a few seconds to catch her breath, then repeated the difficult task, ending with the kitty-cat bending down and accidentally showing off her undies to the world without even a hint of shame while she slipped a suction cup over the cow's other nipple.

"...And now...!" Miku jogged over near the spot where the nipple cups had been mounted and flipped a switch on hunk of machinery, unleashing a gentle hum that resounded throughout the room along with a happy moo from above. Then Riina saw it - the cups and tubes rushing with a flurry of white.

"Oh wow, she's being milked. I guess you've got a whole system figured out for her, don't you?"

"Not just me. Producer-san and several others at the studio helped out in giving Oikawa-chan a new, happy home, and this was all possible thanks to all her hard work! All those sold out concerts, merchandise sales, popularity polls... Because of all of that, we were able to build this place for her and fill it with tools and equipment. She's even paying me and a few others to take care of her as work on the side. Isn't it just so amazing?"

"It sure is impressive, that's for sure. What do you do with all the milk though? All of this has to go somewhere..."

"Actually, that's still under consideration. We've just been dumping it all for now, besides a bit that we've decided to donate to research. This stuff could potentially be really dangerous, y'nya? We're not sure what all the effects and properties of it are, but we're pretty sure it makes whoever drinks it... uh... _bigger_."

Bigger.

That was another word that Shizuku often had an adverse response to. Though Miku had tried to whisper it as quietly as she could, the cow's tattooed ears still happened to pick it up. Suddenly, the pair heard a barrage of noises from up above, such as a strained, pleasurable hum, some frantic shifting, quick, heavy breathing, and a low groan that almost sounded like a 'moo'.

"Uhh... What was that?" the trainee idol asked, though she was somewhat sure that she might already know the answer.

"Certain words just sort of 'do that' to Shizuku now. It's hard to explain... nya..." the cat answered, quickly trying to get the current discussion over-with as her face began to flush a deep red. She was hoping nothing like this would end up happening today, but sometimes it just ends up being somewhat unavoidable, she mused. "But since that just happened, I'm sure she'd appreciate a proper cleaning more than anything!"

With that finally out of the way, Miku picked a hose up from the hay-covered floor and turned a valve attached to the source. Then, as a mixture of water and soap erupted from the tip, she circled around behind Shizuku, where a ladder had already been propped up against her enormous body. Climbing up the rungs of the ladder proved to be a little difficult indeed, and the way it all happened made it look almost as if she was climbing up a tree to get her hands on a large peach. Once she had reached the top, with her pair of breasts pushing into the one in front of her and forcing a separation between them she sprayed the hose amidst the sea of pliable flesh, also making extra sure to wash down the cow's juicy peach.

"Just take this hose... and make sure to spray her all over!" Miku demonstrated to her friend as the completely naked cow in front of her moo'ed with delight. After making sure to spray extensively between the immobile idol's legs, Miku climbed down, then grabbed the ladder and presented a question.

"You wanna try?"

"N-no thank you. I'm fine watching for now."

"Okay, you'll have to do it next time then. Don't worry, nya, this part's fun!"

After reassuring the other idol, the cat picked up the ladder and moved it to the front, then sprayed some more. After that, she opted to stay on the ground and spray up, hitting the spots she missed before with relative ease.

"...And that's all! She air-dries just fine, so we don't need to rub her down with towels or anything."

"So that's the whole job?"

"Actually... I almost forgot! There's one last thing left."

A small baggie that contained what appeared to be assorted pills was then presented to Riina, which she then took in her hands.

"These are vitamin supplements. Climb up the ladder and feed them to her."

"Is this all she eats?! That seriously can't be healty..."

N-no! She gets water from a hose that she can access freely! And she'll be given food later. Geez, I'm not _that_ neglectful, y'nyow..."

Riina shrugged her shoulders, then quickly scurried up the ladder.

"Well, once you finish that up, we're finally done." The cat concluded, with her partner touching the ground a few seconds later. Ready to go? You can totally stay over at my place tonight if you want."

"Yeah! that sounds fun, actually. You can star going right now if you're eager. I just wanna take an extra second to say goobye to Oikawa-chan."

"Alrighty~!" The kitty cheerfully shouted out as she headed out through the barn doors, unaware of Riina's quickly manifesting jealousy.

"Miku and the others give you lots of attention now, don't they" Rina asked, burning with envy. "You big, fat cow."


End file.
